


River Flows in You

by zenjen



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Happily Ever After, Star Wars Ghost Movie Crossover with an HEA, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenjen/pseuds/zenjen
Summary: Rey Jensen and Ben Solo were high school sweethearts and soulmates with dreams of marriage, kids, and growing old together.  They had a whole life ahead of them with her blossoming art career and his steady climb up the corporate ladder, until one fateful night rips them apart.  Plagued with grief, Rey goes about her days like an empty shell, while the love of her life, Ben, attempts to move heaven and earth to warn her of impending danger and to connect with her one last time.  This is a modern Star Wars/Ghost movie crossover AU.
Relationships: Ben Solo and Rey - Relationship, Finnrose - Relationship, Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	River Flows in You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to Diana, who requested that someone write this. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> As this is a modern AU, character death(s) in this fic may feel more severe compared to canon verse deaths, due to similarities it may have to real life. Should this be upsetting to you, please do not read this story and take care of yourself. For those willing to read it, there is a happily ever after, and one of the main characters does come back to the living world.

Dust motes scatter across a dark room, while persistent pounding sounds from sledgehammers echo across the ceilings and walls. A tall, broad shouldered and shirtless man with shaggy raven locks stands between his best friend, a slender, ginger-headed man, also shirtless, and his lover, a pretty and athletically built woman in overalls. Both men had just poked a rather large hole in the ceiling above and are shielding their faces from the plaster raining down on their bare shoulders and chests. The trio jumps back and coughs in unison as plaster particles invade their lungs.

“Ben,” the woman says as she points up excitedly at the dark-haired man. “Look at that space up there! There will be so much room for our bedroom, my art studio, and some rooms for...maybe for… you know…” She blushes as she darts a slightly embarrassed glance at the ginger-headed man.

“Rugrats, Rey?” Armie teases good-naturedly. He’s known Rey for 5 years now, after Ben first introduced her as his high school sweetheart during a keg party they were attending during Ben and Armie’s old Harvard days. Ben had confided to Armie that it’s been Rey’s dream to get married and have 2-3 kids.

Ben gives his friend a warning glance and shakes his head almost imperceptibly. Armie smirks, but bites his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else. At the exact same moment, both men think back to the time Ben dragged Armie to a jewelry shop during their lunch break so Armie could help Ben pick the perfect engagement ring, with Ben obsessing over the minutiae of cut, clarity, and color. That was months ago and Armie was sworn to secrecy not to even make a single hint to Rey of Ben's plans.

A pair of strong hands pick Rey off the ground and sweep her into a bear hug. “We’ll have plenty of room for whatever you want up there, babe.” Ben holds Rey close and kisses her soundly.

“Mmmmm….,” Rey says as her mouth melts into Ben’s plush lips. A tingling sensation goes down her spine as he strokes her back. Her skin feels overheated from embracing Ben’s shirtless torso. Ben grunts and Rey’s body responds with a pleasant sensation that blooms low in her belly, as she enjoys the intensity of Ben’s ardor.

Ben never can get enough of her. Her flushed skin and racing pulse make him feel so alive and in perpetual need and want of her. He gives her a lopsided smile, the one that always drives her up the wall. She can’t help herself and begins to wrap her legs around his muscular hips and taut backside.

Armie looks away and walks across the room to give them more privacy. He’s been the proverbial third wheel long enough to know when Ben and Rey need a moment to themselves.

Rey ends the kiss with several brief pecks on Ben’s lips. She unwraps her legs from around his hips, then blushes prettily before giving Armie a furtive glance from across the room. “Sorry, Armie.”

“No need to apologize to him, babe. He knows how much I have the hots for you and can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“After all this time?”

“Always,” Ben smirks at her before tickling her. He knows her two favorite lines from _Harry Potter_. He’s well aware that she’s had a crush on Severus Snape for years and has no qualms about spending countless hours with her whenever she’s on a Harry Potter movie marathon kick. Rey squirms in Ben’s arms as he tickles her sides, while peals of laughter escape her lips.

Ben sets her down gently when something bright hits the corner of his eye. Determined to find out what it is, he heads towards it. His boots crunch along the floor as he winds his way through piles of plaster towards his destination -- a glass jar he spots on a dusty old table. Light pours in through the large windows, making the jar’s contents shine brightly in the sun.

“Hey look, it’s an old Lincoln Steel Penny. I saw one sold at auction for over $370k. Wonder what it’s doing up here?”

“You should sell it,” Armie supplies. “And all those other coins you got from your grandma Padme, you big coin collecting nerd.”

Rey heads over to stand beside Ben and peeks into the jar. “We should keep it, Ben. For good luck.”

Ben turns the jar over and collects the coin. With a practiced air, he flips it up a couple of feet and catches it with his other hand. He hands the shiny metal over to Rey’s open palm, closing her fingers over it. “Here, you take it for safekeeping.” Ben winks at her and gives her a crooked smile.

Rey rolls her eyes in return and puts the coin in the front pocket of her overalls. “OK, boys, let’s keep working. I’d like to move into this place as soon as possible.”

******

Several Months Later

The once dark and oppressive two-story space that Ben and Rey purchased has since been transformed into a bright and airy split-level loft with 20-ft high ceilings buttressed by exposed wooden beams. Black and white photographs and oil paintings, highlighting the hustle and bustle of New York City life, line the alternating white and exposed red brick walls. The couple’s renovations remain a work in progress, but the space is mostly habitable and ready to receive guests who recently suggested that Ben and Rey host a housewarming party, while the New York weather continues to stay fine.

Diaphanous white curtains dress up the open windows, while greenery from a healthy container garden spills forth from various clay pots on the refurbished balcony. The clay pots that house her beloved plants were made by Rey herself in the corner of the loft’s main floor, that corner being a temporary space that showcases her pottery wheel and shelves of her current works in progress. Her permanent art studio is still under wraps upstairs, as one of the last spaces that need finishing in Ben and Rey’s countless stream of projects to make the loft their own.

The concrete floors on the main level shine brightly with a layer of epoxy, while warm and inviting rugs section off each living area. Ben’s classic AMI Continental jukebox, which he purchased in college, stands against a wall by their L-shaped couch. It serves as a testament for his need to honor his ever expanding record collection and love for nostalgia.

A Frank Sinatra record currently plays softly from the Continental’s speakers. The warm tones from Ol’ Blue Eyes’ orchestra create a sense of coziness in the large space.

The guests for this evening’s housewarming party gather around a long, petrified wood dining table. A handsome man in his late twenties, with smooth ebony skin and crew cut, stands at one end of the table with a champagne flute raised towards the people in front of him. The hosts, Ben and Rey, along with guests Poe, Kaydel, and Rose wait for him to start his toast.

“Here’s to the happy couple who’ve somehow found each other and figured out how to stay together in this crazy world. And bought this amazing loft, which you know you are going to let me crash at whenever Rose and I have a fight, right?”

“What Finn means to say is, whenever he turns into a stubborn ass and won’t listen to reason, he’ll be sleeping on the couch at our place and not be bothering the two of you, as you continue to live your best lives,” Rose teases.

“Hey, hey, hey this is my speech.” Finn leans over and squeezes Rose’s hand. “We’re thrilled that you have finally moved in together and are starting the next chapter of your lives. You’re an example for how relationships should be and set the bar really high for the rest of us. Cheers to you both.”

Cheers are repeated around the dining table, as champagne flutes clink away. Rey looks around at their hodgepodge of friends and found family as Ben checks his phone once again. Two people are still missing from their group as the rest start in on the brisket, asparagus spears, and roasted potatoes Ben prepared for themselves and their guests. The sound of silver cutlery on porcelain plates fill the room as Ben and Rey’s guests talk and laugh amongst each other. A balmy breeze flows in from the open balcony door and the scent of jasmine from Rey’s container garden perfumes their living space.

Ben leans in by Rey’s ear, tickling her neck with his breath as he whispers, “My mother’s not coming.”

“Did you hear from her?”

“I don’t need to. I know her and how she gets. Most likely distracted with her new campaign platform,” Ben rolls his eyes and mutters flippantly. “At least Hux texted and said he’ll be late as he has to finish stuff up at the office.”

“You know she hasn’t been the same since your dad moved out and your Uncle Luke died. She seems to need the distraction.”

“No excuse. I’m her only family still here willing to talk to her.”

Rey tucks a stray strand of Ben’s hair behind his ear. “Hey now, let’s focus on what we’ve got right here. Don’t let this spoil our night.”

Ben huffs and runs his fingers through his hair. “You’re right, babe.” He looks at her with his eyes, a soft amber brown in the setting sun shining through the open balcony doors. His fingers stroke her cheek as he kisses her softly on the lips. No matter how long they’ve been together, this look he gives her always takes her breath away.

Rey’s growling stomach distracts them, as the scent of beef and roast potatoes wafts her way. Ben snickers under his breath. “I’ve known you for how long now? And I still feel like I don’t feed you enough.”

Rey demures. “My stomach can’t help it. You know how long I’ve been wanting you to cook this particular meal. The housewarming party is just a front. My stomach knows what’s up.”

Finn teases, “Rey’s always hungry. She can eat enough food for 5 people, but still look as skinny as the day I met her.” 

Rey rolls her eyes, but deep down she knows that good-natured teasing is basically Finn’s love language. He was her first friend that she met in foster care after her parents dropped her off at the New York State Office of Children and Family Services. Her parents never came back, but Finn has always been there for her as her foster brother. They’ve been through many ups and downs, but always had each other’s backs. He initially balked when Rey started dating Ben in high school, as he initially thought that Ben was a jerk until he saw how well he treated Rey. But he accepted Ben into their little group soon enough. Then Ben’s friend, Armie Hux, tagged along years later, along with Ben and Armie’s co-workers, Poe and Kaydel, from the investment firm, Holdo and Associates. Ben’s friend, Armie Hux, tagged along years later, along with Ben and Armie’s co-workers, Poe and Kaydel, at the investment firm, Holdo and Associates. Rose, Finn’s girlfriend of 2 years quickly became part of her little family. She is 3 years Rey’s junior and Rey sees her as her little sister she’s always wanted but never had.

The doorbell rings. “Ah, that must be Armie,” Ben says as he gets up to greet the latest guest.

Sure enough, it is Armie, holding a bouquet of flowers. Ben steps back to let him in through the threshold. Still in a suit and tie from work, Armie enters the foyer with languid steps and nods in response to the warm greetings he gets from Kaydel and Rose.

Poe, with his fourth drink in hand, calls out across the room to Ben’s red-haired best friend. “Heeey, Ben’s work wife is here.”

Armie gives Poe a wan smile, but doesn’t comment. He walks over to Rey and kisses her on the cheek before handing her the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.” 

Rey accepts the bouquet and looks up at him from where she is sitting, worry etched on her brow. “You look pale, Armie. Is everything ok?” 

“Everything’s fine, Rey. Nothing to worry about. Just had a long work day.”

Poe interjects. “You gonna give me a kiss, too, Armie?”

Kaydel speaks up. “Just ignore him, Armie. Poe is already drunk and we haven’t even gotten to dessert yet.”

Poe keeps going. He gestures around wildly and fixates incoherently on topics no one else has been talking about but him in the last few minutes. “Seriously, speaking of wives. Work wife, Real Housewives, whatever, uh, wife...Ben, when are you going to propose to our girl here?” He looks pointedly at Ben, then Rey.

The party grows silent. Rose and Finn look knowingly at each other but don’t utter a word, while Kaydel elbows Poe hard in the ribs. The only sounds are coming from Frank Sinatra, who croons softly from the jukebox as the noise from the traffic down below wafts up through the open windows and balcony doors. 

Ben massages the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at the guests around the table. He goes over to the record player and fiddles with the controls before heading over to the kitchen to rifle roughly through the drawers for his cake server.

Rey sees Ben’s discomfort and speaks up, attempting to keep her voice even. “That’s none of your business, Poe. We’ll get married when we’re ready.” Secretly Rey has been hoping for a proposal for months now, but she doesn’t want to pressure Ben, especially not in front of their friends. Her stomach twists in knots. She recites her tried and true mantra to herself to calm down her stomach. _Things could be worse_. _We have each other. That’s more than enough for now._ She loosens her grip from the flowers she was holding in her hand and attempts to fix the stems before placing them gently on the table.

Poe, to his credit, apologizes to Rey and Ben. “I’m so sorry, guys. Don’t know what came over me. Truly.” 

Rey searches Poe’s eyes. Sensing sincerity there, she is ready to forgive, as is her nature. Ben nods in response and gives a smile that doesn’t quite reach his own eyes.

Ever the good hostess, Rey gets up, smooths over her skirt and walks up to where Poe is sitting at the table. She pats his shoulder reassuringly with one hand, while simultaneously taking Poe’s champagne glass from him with the other. “No worries, Poe. Take it easy. Let’s just all have some dessert, shall we?”

Ben heads over to the chocolate cake that he baked for dessert, cake server in hand. While slicing it up, he examines his work and notices that a portion of the cake looks a little wonky. With a smirk, he replies to Rey jokingly, “Yeah, but Poe gets the bitch piece.”

“Fair enough,” Poe laughs dryly.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is about a quarter beta'd so forgive any spelling and grammar errors. Please be gentle, as this is only the second work I've ever published online and I've been obsessively writing and re-writing it until my eyes glazed over. Kudos are always welcomed! 
> 
> I also made the banner/mood board for this. I didn't know until starting this process that I had to have that picture posted online so it could have a URL for me to embed into this work. Live and learn!


End file.
